Teacher Talent Show
by Riley4
Summary: Calendar & Giles have to participate in the Teacher Talent Show.


Teacher Talent Show  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - PG.  
  
Genre: - Humour. Romance.  
  
Pairing: - Jenny/Giles.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
  
Note: - The song is "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira.  
  
"Oh, come on Rupert!"   
  
"I can't do this."  
  
Calendar rolled her eyes at the librarian. "It's perfect."  
  
"'Perfect'! That would be sitting at home with a cup of tea and listening to some classical music. This. . this is certainly not 'perfect'."   
  
"Oh, lighten up. You think I wanna get up there in front of the students and sing? Hell no. But we're stuck with it, so let's just make the best of it, okay?"  
  
Giles breathed deeply through his nose. "Fine. But why do we have to sing this particular song?"  
  
"It's modern and it's kinda appropriate for us."  
  
Giles spluttered, "'A-a-appropriate'? How exactly is it 'appropriate'?"  
  
Calendar let out an exasperated noise. "I like it. Rupert, if you love me, you'll sing it." She gave him her best pouty look.  
  
It was Giles' turn to roll his eyes. "Now that's not fair. You know I can't deny that look anything, and as to 'loving you', Jenny you know that I do. This is emotional blackmail!"  
  
Calendar stared at him. "You love me?"   
  
"Well, erm, y-yes. Didn't you know?"  
  
"I kinda hoped that you did, but that's the first time you've actually said it."  
  
Rupert stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet. "I er, I'm not er, very good at saying things like that. But I do, er, love you Jenny."  
  
Calendar walked up to him and twined her hands around his neck. "It's okay. Now that I know, you don't have to tell me it everyday. I mean, it is nice to hear you say it, but it's okay, you don't have to say it all the time. Besides, actions speak louder than words." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. He put his arms around her and responded back, claiming her mouth.   
  
When the kiss ended, they looked at each other for a few moments, before Giles spoke. "Was that kiss your way of conveying you er. . .well, that you. . ."  
  
"Love you?" He nodded. She smiled up at him. "Yeah. You noticed that huh?" He smiled back, obviously both happy and relieved, that she felt the same. She stroked down his shoulders and over his chest. "So, seeing as you love me, are you gonna sing the song with me mmm?"  
  
He attempted to make a sound of irritation, but failed. "It's still emotional blackmail."  
  
"Huh-huh. Pleeeease? I'll make it worth your while." She grinned at him.  
  
His hands around her waist, he asked, "Oh? And erm, how exactly do you propose to do that?" Calendar nuzzled his neck. "Ah! I s-see," Giles stammered as Calendar's lips kissed their way up his throat to his ear.  
  
She breathed on his ear, before whispering, "We got a deal hon?"  
  
"I-I er s-suppose." Clearing his throat he ventured, "Erm, might I a-ask when y-you'll make it worth my while?"  
  
Calendar pulled back enough to look at him and smiled. "When you've done your part of the deal. Wouldn't want you chickening out on me."  
  
"I would never er, 'chicken out' on you regarding anything."  
  
"Good. Don't worry, this time next week you'll get your reward." She quickly kissed his lips before spinning on her heel and leaving the library, with a very flustered librarian staring after her.  
  
- - -  
  
One week later, the school auditorium was packed with students. All eager to watch their teachers make a fool of themselves at the "Teacher Talent Show"- - -erm correction, show their talents. Noticeably, the only teacher not performing, was Principle Snyder. He had taken it upon himself to organise the event, rather than participate.   
  
As the Coach ambled off the stage, encouraged by more snickers than claps, Snyder stepped up to the mike. "All right, quite down people. Next up we have a duet by the Computer Science teacher Ms. Calendar and the Librarian Mr. Giles." Snyder smirked as Calendar and Giles walked past him onto the stage.  
  
Standing close to each other for moral support, Calendar and Giles scanned the audience. Willow smiled widely at them and waved. They both smiled at Willow for the much needed confidence booster.  
  
The music started up and Calendar began to sing. . .  
  
"Lucky you were born that far away so  
  
We could both make fun of distance"  
  
Giles took up the next part, his voice deep and rich. . .  
  
"Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body"  
  
Calendar took over the end of that section, her voice higher than his and sweet. . .  
  
"Never could imagine there were only  
  
Ten million ways to love somebody"  
  
They both blended together for the chorus. . .  
  
"Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Can't you see  
  
I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear"  
  
Giles risked a glance at the audience and saw Buffy grinning up at him from the front row. Calendar glared at Xander, who was nearly falling off his chair laughing at them. Willow smacked him on the back, causing him to quite literally fall onto the floor.   
  
Positioning his body to partially face Calendar, Giles sang the next section first this time. . .  
  
"Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
  
They spill kisses like a fountain"  
  
Giles closed his eyes, wishing he could also close his ears at the next lyrics, as Calendar took up the song. . .  
  
"Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
  
To run for cover when I need it"  
  
The latter two lines could hardly be heard as the students errupted into hoots and snickers. To her credit, Calendar ignored them and finished her part. Giles took over the end of the section, his voice coming through the laughter a little more stronger than Calendar's . . .  
  
"And these two eyes that for no other  
  
The day you leave will cry a river"  
  
Like they had rehearsed, they held hands and looked at each other, for the finale. Their voices coming together as one harmonious sound. . .  
  
"Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
At your feet  
  
I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Think out loud  
  
Say it again  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Tell me one more time  
  
That you'll live  
  
Lost in my eyes  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You've got me head over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel."  
  
Still holding hands, Calendar and Giles turned to face the audience. Buffy stood up and led the clapping, followed by Willow dragging Xander. When one of the footballers yelled, "I think you've got great breasts Ms. C," Calendar and Giles made their escape quickly backstage.   
  
"Thank goodness that's over!" Giles exclamied. "I told you it was a bad idea singing that song."  
  
"What, because of the catcall? I don't care about that. The song meant something to me. I'm not gonna bother about what some dumb immature jock has to say." Her expression turned playfull. "So, Rupe, do you think I have great breasts hmm?"  
  
Giles blushed slightly. "Erm, well, I er, haven't as yet had the er, c-chance to f-find out."  
  
Grinning broadly, Calendar took hold of Giles' hand and saying, "No time like the present!" pulled him behind some changing-room curtains. 


End file.
